Kiera's Afairs
by dragonsoul596
Summary: I can't believe it, one minute I'm working for Marik Ishtar, the next I'm his girlfriend, and when he has to go on a 2 month trip I've fallen head of heels for Seto Kaiba, now what do I do?
1. Lost In Mistakes

Kiera made her way across the docks and sat down, dangling her feet over the water. She had just gotten in a huge fight with her boyfriend and she was sulking about the fact they were no longer going out. Something placed it's hand on her shoulder.

"Your soul shows signs of weakness"

Kiera whipped around and was facing a tall gorgeous man holding what looked like a spray painted stick.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Marik Ishtar, I am in need of servants…"

"And why am I going to serve a weirdo stranger carrying a plastic gold plated stick, what is it suppose to be a "magik wand"?"

Marik looked taken a back.

"Stick?! How-" he bit his tongue. "I will force you to join me then!"

"Why me? Why not someone else? And serve you for what? Do you even have an occupation, you look like the average Joe in the bar, and if your going for more of a demented look a suggest you tone it down on all the hair spray and maybe bleach out all the dye in your hair"

"What? This is my true color and I don't use hair spray I-…. Just obey me and you will not be hurt and don't ask questions or-" he paused and noticed she was applying lipstick and looking into a compact.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm listening"

He knocked the compact and lipstick into the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! You are like so mean!" She turned to the ocean and watched as her compact slowly drifted to the bottom.

Marik lifted his millennium rod and Kiera suddenly fell limp to the ground.

She re-awoke in a bed Marik hovering over her. Kiera got to her feet immediately.

"You evil person, first you waste a perfect compact THEN you knock me unconscious with your golden club!"

Marik gritted his teeth. "It is a millennium rod, NOT A STICK OR CLUB!"

"Suuuuure, now could you get me outta here, I have better things to do"

"You will serve me, sweep, cook, deliver, clean, anything I command you to do"

_Well it's not like I have life to go home to… and he could easily force me to stay _

"Whatever" She snapped.

"Odion!" he called, a man rushed in standing beside him.

"Yes Master?"

"Show… your name?"

"Kiera"

"Show Kiera around, and tell her what's to be done"

"Of course master!" And he left the room, indicating for Kiera to follow.

------About an hour later-------

"Now you will be serving about 28 rare-hunters, myself, and the master, now get to work" Odion said leaving the kitchen.

"Ok, I can cook, this should be easy…" She got out some fish she found in the fridge and slapped it on the pan. "Now for a fancy spice… hmmm ooh what's this, sounds yummy" she pulled a small container from the rack and poured it over all the now cooked, finished, and ready to eat fish. She took the plates one by one and set them at the table.

"Eats!" she called out. The dining hall filled almost at once. Hungry rare-hunters sat filled the empty seats ready to dig in. Marik entered, and sat at his seat giving a solemn look. Odion wandered in as well seating himself next to Marik. Marik nodded and everyone but himself and dug in. Before tasting the fish Kiera wanted to see all the looks on the rare hunters faces'. But to her surprise they all fell limp into their plates. Marik's face turned red.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Nothing!" Kiera snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU FEED THEM!?"

"Fish"

"What spices did you use??????"

"Hmmm something called… chlor- crol-" she said trying to pronounce it. "Chloroform! That's it chloroform!"

"YOU IDOT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEAN AND YELL!" she pouted.

"CHLOROFORM? CHLOROFORM? **CHLOROFORM**???"

"And?!"

"Chloroform is sleep concoction, to much could even kill a person.Where did you get it from?" He said trying to control his rage.

"The spice rack"

"You IDIOT! That's a poison shelf, I even labeled it a billion times, did you not see the HUGE BLACK LETTERS written across that cabinet?!"

"Ooooooooh, so that's what those scribbles were. You need to neaten up your handwriting you know, so people can actually understand you" she said smiling.

Marik took his plate and threw it across the room almost squarely hitting Kiera in the head.

"Hey what was that for? I haven't done anything wrong, and what if I didn't have insurance?"

"Didn't do anything wrong…. Yeah whatever" he hissed stomping outside.

"Well I didn't!" she called after him.

It was about an hour later when the dining room was completely clean. Kiera had cleared all the plates and brushed up the shattered plate. But the rare hunters slept soundly in there spots. Odion was first toawaken.

"What happened?" He demanded, "Where's the Master?"

"Reeking havoc I assume, he's mad about nothing, tsk tsk he should be able to control that rage of his. Hey I have a good idea, for his next birthday you should buy him anger management classes. Gee I'm so smart!"

Odion just glared. "What happened to them?" he said indicating to the rare hunters.

"Oh it was only an accident"

"WHAT was an accident?" he growled.

"Hmph, both of you need management classes! I'll make you an appointment right now!" She said turning to leave.

Odion placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened to them?!"

"Listen everyone has problems, I'm very sorry that you can't sort it out but I'm here to _help_ you, I'm you friend and so is your counselor. It's ok it's not your fault"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Ok we'll start out by letting loose all your anger, you really shouldn't keep emotions bottled up inside so maybe you should go stomp around, or scream into a pillow, y'know that's always helped me, and remember we don't want any suicidal thoughts inside your head ok?"

"I AM NOT SUICIDAL!"

"Suuuuuuure you aren't hunny, now let's focus on good thoughts ok? But I'm not paying for you when you're in a mental institute, you can leave that up to "All mighty Master Marik" " she mocked.

Odion picked up a chair ready to hit Kiera over the head.

"Stop!" Yelled Marik as he entered the room. "It wouldn't be good if she were killed now would it?"

"No Master, I regret what I have done Master"

"Good, now you Kiera… come with me"

Kiera nodded following.

"Well well well, you've made quite an impression" Marik hissed continuing on through the corridors.

"Well you're the stupid bastard who put me here in the first place. Oops did I say bastard I meant Master" she said sarcastically.

"Oh how amusing" He spat stopping dead short of a large door. "This is my bedroom, I'll need you to repaint the walls tomorrow but for now I need you to clean my room"

"Clean up your mess?"

"Yes"

Kiera muttered something and got to work while Marik lay on his bed reading.

"What are you reading?" Kiera asked while dusting off the wardrobe.

"Steven King, Pet Cemetery"

"How could you read something so scary? I'd have nightmares for weeks"

"Well I'm tough, yep nothing really phases me"

Kiera rolled her eyes and continued working. It was pitch dark outside when she had finished. Marik was still reading.

"Night" he said eyes darting back and forth as he continued reading.

"But wait where's my room?" she asked.

"Next door down" he said.

She nodded and went into her room. It was a bit smaller then Marik'sandit didn't have a canopy bed, just a twin sized one shoved in the corner. Her closet was filled with rare hunter's clothing and nothing else. She sighed, changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed.

She was sleeping soundly until she felt something warm against her back.

"Hi" said Marik, smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my bed???" she asked.

Marik gulped. "I had dead cats and toddlers dancing in my head"

"Oh yeah nothing phases you, you had nightmares about Pet Cemetery huh?"

"Night" he said without answering. He turned over so quickly that Kiera didn't have a chance to say anything. But the next moment he found himself on the floor.

"Ouchies"

"Sleep down there if you're to scared. Oh and here" She threw him a couple of extra blankets.

"Thanks"

"Oh and Mari-" but he had already fallen asleep, snoring ever so loudly.

Kiera looked down at him all tangled in blankets sucking his thumb and silently laughed. _So this is what "Master" is really like… hmmm he's so cute when he sleeps, guess I better go to sleep too_ she thought and turned over falling immediately asleep.

When she awoke she was quite groggy. The sun shined through her window brightly and warmed the room. Marik appeared to already up; an empty cocoon of blankets lay on the floor. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the door immediately greeted by Odion.

"I am here to escort you to Master Marik's room, which you will be painting"

"But I'm HUNGRY" she whined.

"You will be fed _after_ your job" He snapped leading her into Marik's room, in which sat a can of paint. "Start by painting this wall maroon-red and continue onto the others"

"Fine"

Odion left Kiera with a can of paint and a brush.

"Damn Odion, won't even let me eat" She picked up a brush and began to paint.

----------_Three Hours Later_----------

"There all done!" Kiera said proudly her smile broadening.

"Are you done?" Asked Marik coming into his room.

"Oh yes, don't you think it's beautiful?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like it?"

"Do I like it??? Why didn't you use the colors Odion told you?!"

"I did, he said paint this wall maroon and I did, so then I painted the rest purple! I'm so happy! It's so pretty!"

"You dumb-ass, you were supposed to paint ALL the walls MAROON!"

"Odion said all I had to do was this one!"

"What did he say exactly?"

"Start by painting this wall maroon-red and continue onto the others. And I did!"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Can you do anything right?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Give haircuts"

"Yeah just what I need, a haircut"

"Really?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. I want you to repaint it right now"

"But I'm hungry!!! And it's so pretty!"

"Fine go eat"

"Yay, thank you you're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room screaming. Eggs! Sausages! Cake! YAY!

Well there's the first Chapter, hope you review, I should be posting the next one soon. Thanx for reading


	2. Soapy Chaos

Soapy Chaos

"Hold still, it's not like I'm eating away at your thick skull"

"But you are at my hair, must I repeat I want just a tiny trim, tiny as in mini, small, diminutive, minute"

"I'm not a total idiot you know!"

"Yeah well you act like it"

"Oh you're paying big for that!"

"What are you going to do?"

Kiera muttered something and continued cutting Marik's hair.

"There all done!"

"Gimme the mirror" He said fidgeting madly in his seat.

"Alright alright, hold your horses" Kiera said handing him the mirror.

Marik's eyes widened, getting all puffy and red. "Wh-what have you done?!" He whimpered softly.

"Oh don't you just love it?"

"I'm bald with a clump of hair on my right side… My beautiful hair" he cried.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it fits you!"

"Fits me how?" He asked.

"Well it's lumpy, demented, and deranged!" She cheered.

"What?! I'm LUMPY? Waaaaaaaaaah"

"Oh stop crying" she said patting him on the back so hard he fell out of the chair. "Look now you have an excuse to wear your Red Sox ball cap, AND you don't have to waste all that money on hair dye, hair spray, and gel!"

"I don't use hair spray, and for heaven's sake woman I DON'T DYE MY HAIR"

"Ha, you are such a liar" she laughed walking out of the room.

"This is just peachy… My rare hunter's are still recovering from the over dose of chloroform, my room is purple and red, I have no hair and she called me LUMPY!!!"

Kiera jogged down the hall. "Marik's so cute when he's angry" Odion stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You are to do Master Marik's laundry"

"I don't wanna!!!"

Several Rare-hunters stood near by sniggering the whole time.

"No I don't wanna"

"Don't make me please"

"Oh I'm such a whore" They mocked in girlish tones.

Kiera stuck her tongue out and flicked them off.

"Follow me" Odion said making his way down the corridor and into a room with lined with four washers and dryers.

"Do it!!!" Odion snapped dropping a pile of clothes in her arms. He then departed.

"Do it!" She mocked shoving the clothes in the washer. "Now let's see, one cup of soap… two cups… one more for love, oh how 'bout the whole thing!" She said cheerfully dumping the whole box of Clorox in. "Kiera's got the magic of, Clorox!" she sang while the washer churned.

"I think I might make myself some tea while the washer's washing" she mumbled leaving the room.

She made her way up to the kitchen setting a kettle on the burner.

_That's better, and when the laundry's done I'll have everything ready to go and finally I can take a rest _She thought to herself.

She suddenly began to hear distress calls in the background.

"Help!!!"

"Master Marik come quick!"

"What do we do?"

_Kiera to the rescue! Oh boy, wonder what kind of promotion I'll get when I save everybody from a man eating dragon! _She thought as she went to go investigate. She peeked her head down the corridor to see it filled with white bubbles, random Rare-hunters floating in it.

"I wonder if I used to much soap…. Nah"

"What's going on?!" Marik shouted running down the hall, his head rapped in a sheet. Kiera assumed he wanted it to look like a turban, but instead it looked like someone had thrown a blanket on top of his head.

"Soap!" gagged a Rare-hunter as he tried to stay afloat.

"Soap? Where'd soap come from?" he mumbled quite puzzled.

Odion rushed up. "Master what's happened?" he asked franticly.

"Soap… it's soap bubbles, but what from?"

"I did some laundry today" Kiera piped up.

"How many cups did you put in?" asked Odion.

"I didn't put multiple cups in, I used the whole box of Clorox, so Master's Clothes would be extra clean. I guess I owed him at least a clean pair of clothes since I did this-" she said ripping off his turban.

"Ack" screamed Marik trying franticly to hide his baldness with his arms.

The corridor shook with laughter.

Marik sniffled making a sad embarrassed face.

"Don't worry Marik! They're not laughing with you they're laughing at you!" Kiera said brightly.

Odion interrupted the laughter with his booming voice. "Come on men let's get this place cleaned up!!!"

All the Rare-hunters nodded and got immediately to work. But suddenly the fire alarm came on and the sprinklers went to full blast, doubling the outrageous amount of bubbles.

"Fire?! Where's the fire?!" asked Marik wrapping up his head with a now soaked sheet so his turban was sunk to one side.

"Oh goodness the tea! Follow me!" She cried running quickly towards the kitchen.

The fire had completely engulfed the oven in flames.

"Here!" shouted a Rare-hunter throwing Marik a fire extinguisher.

"Thanks!"

"No let me please, it's my fault!" Kiera said pulling the extinguisher away from Marik. She pulled out the pin carelessly aiming for the fire and let it rip.

"I AM NOT THE FIRE! AIM OVER THERE!" Marik screamed, now covered in white foam.

"Uh sorry" she said extinguishing the fire with ease.

Marik took his hand and wiped his face clean.

"I'm getting a bath. You clean up the main hall Odion, and do not disturb me!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

Odion nodded as he left. "Go to your quarters Miss Kiera"

"But I wanna help!"

"NO!"

"Fine" Kiera hissed stomping off to her room.

----------_One Hour Later_----------

"That menacing bitch…" Marik mumbled slipping on his clothes "Oh is she going to be in trouble"

He stormed off to her room. Opening the door he opened his mouth to yell but noticed Kiera was sobbing on her bed. She looked up, tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for all this to happen. I just- wanted to help that's all!" She bawled.

Marik looked horror struck. _Oh great I came in here to yell at her and she's hysterical, what do I do?_

Marik walked slowly over to her bed and sat down.

"I didn't mean to- I- I-" She cried, taking his shirt and blowing her nose on it.

_Oh great and that's my favorite shirt _He thought.

She then rapped her arms around him. "I sorry…"

Marik nodded and kissed her forehead. Kiera gave a feeble smile and sighed.

"I'm so horrible at anything I do… nothing works out right"

Marik couldn't help but agree but he didn't say anything. Kiera sat on his lap and relaxed her head against his chest.

Marik wiped a tear from her face, leaned down and locked lips with her. Kiera was quite surprised but kissed back.


	3. Never Give Her Chocolate!

Marik found Kiera cleaning up the kitchen by herself.

"Can I help?"

"Sure" she said throwing him a rag.

"Y'know you should come reeking havoc with me, you're pretty good at it even when it is on accident, think of what you could do when you mean it"

"Is that suppose to be one of your mean little jokes, cause that's just mean" she said kicking him in the groin and walking away.

"Oooooooo bad bad evil meanie!" he groaned, laying on the floor.

----------_One Hour Later----------_

"Carry me!" Kiera said running circles around Marik.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"No"

"Silly silly! Why not is not a yes or no question!"

"No"

"Stop saying no!"

"No"

"I'm gonna kick you again!"

"Ok, fine I'll carry you"

"Yay!" She cheered hopping on his back.

Marik immediately collapsed.

"Giddy up horsy! Onwards!" She said, kicking Marik's sides.

"Ouch stop it!"

"Well then move already"

"I can't you're to heavy!"

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?!"

"Of course not!" _Man she's heavy, though how skinny she is it doesn't show_

"Then we don't have a problem and you should be able to move with ease"

"But I can't"

"So you're saying you're weak???"

"Yes- I mean NO"

"So I'm fat?"

"No it's just-"

"Now move!" Kiera yelled taking a lighter and tingeing the back oh Marik's pants.

"OW! Hot hot hot!" He got up immediately running in circles.

"See I knew you could carry me!" Kiera said happily. "Now onwards!" She flicked on the lighter again and Marik flew down the hallway, running right over some Rare-hunters.

"DINNER!" Odion called.

"Ooooo eats!" Kiera rooted, she turned on the lighter and they were at the dining hall quicker then you can say supermachohamburger.

"I'm so glad I don't have to cook any more" said Kiera through a mouth full of Odion's chicken cordon bleu.

"Yeah so are we" replied all the Rare-hunter's simultaneously.

Kiera was the last at the table helping herself to fourths.

"Wow you can really eat huh?" Marik asked clearing his plate.

Kiera nodded and looked up noticing Marik had come chocolate.

"Gimme a piece PLEASE?"

"Why should I, you make a mess of the hall, chop my hair off, paint my room purple, set the stove on fire and knock out twenty nine people in one bite of fish"

"Well you're a forgiving person, now hand it over!"

"Why should I give you a piece of my chocolate?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to scream really loud so every one thinks you're abusing me!"

"Ok fair enough" Marik sighed breaking his Hershey bar in half.

"Thank you!!! You're so sweet" She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

Marik blushed.

"Mmmm yah this is goooood chocolate" she said with her mouth full.

Kiera finished the chocolate, cleared her plate, and headed out the door.

----------_That Night----------_

Kiera snuck into Marik's room. He was curled up under the blankets as usual. She gave an evil smirk and silently climbed the bedpost to Marik's bed up onto the canopy.

"AUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH" Screamed Kiera as the canopy tore.

"What the hell is- OUCH!" said Marik as a Kiera landed on top of him.

"Look I can fly!"

"What are you doing?!" Marik demanded, squished between the mattress and Kiera.

"Flying!"

"Get off I can't breathe, you retard!"

"I'm not a retard I'm an airplane, weeeeeeeee" she cheered running in circles. "Marik look what I can do!" Kiera pretended to fly but not looking where she was going ran smack into the wall.

"Ow, you stupid wall why'd you get in my way?!" She asked pointing an insulting finger at it. Then out of nowhere she leapt onto Marik's bed giving him a big hug.

"I love you!" She quickly turned away and pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well sniff I was attacked by Teletubbies… they hate me! I'm a nice person, but the Teletubbies don't like me, they really don't like me!"

"Um…" Marik began unable to find the words.

"But you love me don't you?"

"Yeah… I guess"

"Awww you're so sweet!!!" she said pouncing on him.

_What the hell is wrong with this girl???_

"Hey your hair grew back! Can I cut it off again? Pretty please?"

"No way!"

"Oh I see how it is… you hate me. You're so fickle, one minute you love and the next… Oh Marik I didn't mean anything by it" hugging him again.

"Can't breath"

"Oh did I hurt you?"

"No not really"

"Good! Then I will!" She took a lighter out of her pocket and tinged his shoulder.

"OW! Don't do that!" he snapped.

"What happened to that big plastic club you use to whack people?"

"IT'S NOT A CLUB!"

"Oh you're so cute when you're mad!" she said pinching his cheek.

Marik kissed her on the forehead and sighed. "Why don't you go back to bed, it's 2:47 am"

"Back to bed? I've been up the whole time!!! I took your advice on that reeking havoc thing, it's really fun!"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing bad! Just painted some Rare-hunter faces, put their hand's in warm water, everything you do at a sleepover, but now the sleepover's almost over!"

"Oh my god they're going to kill me" muttered Marik.

"Never fret!!! I found an AK 47!!! So I can kill you before they do!"

"Holy shit"

"Haha just kidding, I wouldn't kill you my little love pumpkin!" she said smiling then pounced on Marik and started to french him.

_Hey this isn't so bad _He thought.

About fifteen minutes later she pulled away. "Now what did I forget to tell you yesterday…. Hmmmm, oh yeah never give me chocolate! Tehehe"

"So that's why you're hyper"

"I'm not hyper, I always act like this, stupid!" she said and slapped him.

"Owwie"


	4. Door Madness

Kiera woke that next morning tied to her door.

"What the?" She mumbled trying to unhook herself. "Some one help!!! I swear if someone doesn't untie me to the door this INSTANT I'm gonna get mad!" _Have I slept like this???_

"Never fret I'll save you!" Odion yelled and he pretended to gallop on his horse down the hall.

"Oh great another mental, listen I don't want to be saved by a suicidal"

"I AM NOT A SUICIDAL! Master Marik she's being _MEAN TO ME_!"

"Whine whine whine, can't you do anything else for a change?"

"I do lots of things for your info!"

"Like what?"

"Like-"

"Exactly"

"But you didn't give me a change to speak!"

"Excuses excuses" she muttered still hanging from the door.

"Grrrr"

"By the way, what's that?" She asked pointing to a wet spot on Odion's robes.

"Uh nothing"

"Oh my gosh, ODION WET HIMSELF!!!!!!!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Don't you ever bother to tell the truth?"

"I didn't!"

"Suuuuuuure you didn't hunny"

"Don't call me hunny!"

"What's all the fuss?" asked Marik, just entering the scene.

"Odion's being mean to me"

"Kiera's being mean to me" They said simultaneously.

"And how'd I get tied to the door anyway???"

"Do you not remember the little chocolate fiasco you had last night?"

"You gave me chocolate? You're such a dork!" she sighed trying to kick Marik in the head.

"Yes, and believe me I'll do it more often"

"What? What did I do?"

"Apart from the huge mess you made in my room, you were rather… nice"

"Oh my gosh you are such a perve! What did you do to me?"

"Master Marik, what _did_ you do to her? You're only sixteen you know and I am here to protect you, did you wear a condom?"

"Nothing ba-"

"RAPE! RAPE!" she said swinging furiously in her chains.

"What where, I wanna see!" said a Rare-hunter coming out of his bedroom to see what all the fuss was about.

"But I really didn-"

"HELP! RAPE RAPE!!!"

"No I really di-"

"RAPE RAPE RAPE!!!"

"Master Marik how could you?"

"I DID NOT R-"

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Kiera screamed hugging herself "What have you done, my beautiful body? You POISONED IT! RAPE RAPE RAPE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Marik screamed, now every single Rare-hunter watching. "I DID NOT RAPE YOU!!!"

"He's lying!" yelled Kiera swinging frantically in the chains kicking helplessly at Marik.

"You're pathetic" Marik sighed and left. After Marik turned his back, Odion stuck his tongue out at Kiera and followed. All the Rare-hunters departed after the commotion was over.

"Hey wait I didn't mean it like that! Untie me! Please!"

Marik turned around and laughed. "Oh but you make for such a nice decoration, I'd rather keep you up there!"

"You are so MEAN!!! You- you… SUPERMACHOHAMBURGER!"

"What?"

"SUPERMACHHAMBURGER!"

"You are beyond weird!"

"I'm not crazy, it's the whole world that's insane, the toaster told me so!"

"Wow, now you're scaring me"

"Spare me!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll run away!"

"And how exactly are you to do that while you're tied to the door?"

"I.. um….."

"Exactly"

"Well then… um.. If you don't take me down this instant MARIK WILLIAM ISHTAR, I will do something so horrible I can't dare utter the words"

"Oh really? Oh and when did my middle name become William?"

"I don't know"

"I'll let you down if…. You do anything I want!"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to do what some sick bastard wants me to do"

"Ok, toodle loo!"

"No don't go!"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, just please let me down, I'm a sitting duck for any angry Teletubies!"

"Are you sure _you_ don't need a mental hospital?"

"Yes I'm sure! Will one of you let me down?" She asked, making a sad puppy face to the other Rare-hunters. They all nodded, watching her face light up with glee, then started laughing hysterically.

"That is so not funny!"

"It appears it is, seeing as they're all laughing. Remember Kiera, they're not laughing with you, they're laughing _at_ you"

Kiera managed, through her anger to give him the middle finger.

"Shove it asshole" She spat. "You have no reason NOT to let me down, except for your sick pleasures"

"Well I find that a good enough reason for anything!"

"I'll find a way down, then I'm gonna kick you sorry ass"

"Ok you do that" he said casually, walking away.

"Augh! I hate you!!!" She pouted swinging back and forth franticly.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

----------_One Hour Later----------_

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… then **CRASH**.

"Yay! Free at last! Yipee!" She cheered sprinting down the hallway. She shoved open the doors to Marik's room. He appeared to be taking a nap. She looked around cautiously. His room was a complete disaster. His canopy was torn, there was a dent in his wall the shape of Kiera. His wardrobe was lying face down on the floor and all across his walls there were scribbles and pictures of Teletubbies with their head's chopped of and limbs missing. It also looked like the chandelier had crashed, as it was laying cockeyed on the floor. The ceiling read, "This is the ancient Teletubbie sacrificial grounds, no one is permitted to utter the words of the evil clan unless they too want to be sacrificed"

_Oh my gosh, what did I do last night… Man look at his room, it's a total disaster, it looks like a monsoon hit_

Marik stirred in his sleep. "Who's there?"

"Kiera"

"Kiera?" he said more awake now. "How'd you get free?"

"Persistents"

"I'd say, like what you made of my room?"

"Uh… sorry?"

"Yeah well at least it was fun"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing, just like made-out a bunch and-"

"Oh ok" She said smiling.

"You're not mad?"

"No, just as long as your perverted mind didn't take it to far"

"No, no. Man you're really weird when you get chocolate, it's funny"

"Well I'm not laughing. Why'd you chain me up to the door?"

"Because I needed some sleep, and you wouldn't quit bugging me"

"How did you get me to the door without a struggle"

"I asked if you wanted to play a game, that's all"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "And you aren't mad at me? For all the things I said this morning?"

"No, not really"

"Ah you're so sweet!" She said, smiling. Then she kissed him on lips and left.

"Oh wait!" Marik called.

"What?"

"I'll have to leave for a little bit here soon…"

"Leave?"

"Well in about two weeks or so. I'm going on a dueling trip. Going to some finals in America, I'll be gone about three months"

"Don't leave!" Kiera said, running back to the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I won't be mean anymore, just don't leave!" She kissed him a second time. Marik pulled away.

"I have to, but I'll be back"

"Ok" She pouted.

"But for now…" He kissed her again. "I'm here to stay"

"Sound's good to me!"


	5. Dreams

"Draw two!"

"What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull?!" Spat Kiera picking up two cards from the deck.

"That's the rules!" Marik said.

"Hmmm, Uno" Sighed one of the Rare-hunters laying down his second to last card.

"No fair! How come Matt gets uno every time! It's a conspiracy I say!"

"Kiera just because you have no skill at Uno doesn't mean we're plotting against you" Sighed Marik.

"No skill? I was Uno queen at my elementary! By the way, does anyone have some chocolate?"

Odion, Marik, and Matt all gave her a grim look.

"What? I was just asking"

Odion rolled his eyes and squinted at his cards.

"Ha, Master Marik, take this!" He sniggered and laid down a draw four.

"I order you to take that move back! I am your Master, do as I command!"

"Hey, even though Odion's some warped suicidal he has every right in the world to make that move" Kiera protested.

"Whoa you're suicidal dude?" Matt asked.

"Odion! Why have you not told this to your Master?" Marik said, giving him an odd look.

"I AM NOT A SUICIDAL!" Odion spat.

"Alright we believe you hunny" Kiera said giving a fake smile. "But seriously Matt, sometimes he scares me" She whispered leaning over to Matt.

"Mental people are scary" He said in agreement.

Odion gave a loud huff as he replaced his draw four with a blue two.

"Good Odion" Marik praised laying down his own draw four. "Haha!" Laughed Marik as Kiera sourly drew her cards. She gave him the evil eye and nodded for Matt to go.

Matt drew, "Gettem Kiera" he said laying down a reverse.

"Yay, thank you Matt, you're so sweet!" she said kissing him on the cheek. Matt blushed.

"Alright Marik William" She said in an evil tone "Take this!" She then laid down two skips, three draw twos and four draw fours. "I call it the special SUPERMACHHAMBURGER move, it means you are the ultimate looser, any suicidals come in third, the cute guy who gave me a second chance comes in second, and I, Kiera Jay Shafer, rain victorious on this November after noon! Woohoo!" she shouted dashing out of the dining room.

"Looks like you just got it good" laughed Matt, who began to put the cards away. Marik gave him a death glare and left the room muttering to himself.

"Cute guy? I'm basically her boyfriend, geese and she kissed him on the cheek I-"

"Oh, is my wittle Marik getting jealous?" she laughed jumping out from her hiding spot and pinching his cheek.

"Me? Jealous, no way!"

"Oh come of it" She sighed, hugging him tightly. "Of course my little Marik's jealous, I am of course, beautiful, talented, funny, etcetera, and you are a stupid little weakling who has never before been able to have a girlfriend that's not a total nerd"

Marik stood frozen in anger.

"Man you can't take a joke can you dork?"

"I'm like so not a dork!"

"Haha, you're like _so_ talking like a girl"

"Ahem I meant, I am no dork"

"Yeah right" She laughed. She stood on her tiptoes; her lips pressed against his, then she stopped, turned, and said, "You're not _a_ dork you're _my _dork!"

"Come here I want to show you something!" She grabbed his hand and sped off down the hallway, Marik just barley able to keep up.

"What? What do you want to show me?"

"You're so impatient!" She said, "Now close your eyes"

"Ok…" Marik sighed wearily. He then closed his eyes. He could feel her leading him somewhere, though he didn't know in which direction. He heard the creek of a door and followed inside.

"Now open your eyes…" Kiera said, her voice sounded as if she was quite delighted.

Marik opened them slowly, only to find he was standing in his own room.

"My room…"

The writing was gone. The pictures on the walls were gone. His chandelier replaced, his wardrobe right side up. His bed was made, carpet vacuumed. Kiera had sowed the canopy back together, _AND_ the walls, yes all the walls, were now maroon. He also noticed a small picture sitting on his nightstand; it was Kiera riding on his back on the way to dinner.

_Where'd she get that? _He thought.

"You… you…"

"I what? It's not that big of deal"

Marik gave a weak little laugh then said, "I can't believe you fixed it… and it's… wow"

"You like it? That's why I didn't show for breakfast, or lunch, in fact is that Odion calling us for dinner?"

Sure enough it was Odion's distant voice calling "Dinn- what do you mean stay away from the suicidal? I am NOT suicidal; I _was_ calling for dinner until you interrupted me! No! Hey don't take that! Give it back, it's mine!"

"Yummy, EATS!" Kiera cried dashing down the hall.

----------_Later That Night_----------

Kiera pulled up the covers and snuggled in. It was the first night she'd ever slept in Marik's room. Though she felt comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed it was all too awkward.

"Night" he said, rolling over and turning out the light.

Kiera fell asleep immediately, and as she did a dream began.

Teletubies danced along the long winding corridor she followed. Her slow walk turned into a run, but yet not a fearful one. It was as if something was too impatient to _walk_ the length of the corridor. She yearned for something behind that door, whatever it may be. She reached the end and it was as if the huge wide doors opened magically. There was a long roll of carpet and at the end sat a throne. A dark figure loomed in it.

"Oh it's been too long!" She cried, a tear rolling down her face.

"Indeed" The shadow replied, it's eerie cold voice echoing through the emptiness.

"I can never leave you" She mumbled. "The emotional pain it's caused me…"

"So you regret your actions?"

"Yes… I think"

"So you have not come to a conclusion yet? One will have to go, the other will have to know, and I feel your path will lead you back here"

"I can't… it's to much…"

She ran up to the figure bawling her eyes out. She jumped on it's lap and cried into it's shirt. She looked up, eyes ever so glassy with tears.

"Kiera it's a trap!" Yelled a familiar voice running into the room.

"Marik save me!" She cried as she tried to run for him but the figure clenched Kiera's waste, it's strength… it's power…

"It's to late Marik, she belongs to _me_"

Kiera awoke with a jolt. She was cold and sweaty. She had never had such a nightmare before.

"You ok?" Asked a groggy Marik apparently woken by her immediate jolt.

"I don't know… Marik you can't leave! I have this terrible feeling in my gut… something awful is about to happen!"

"Are you sure you're ok, you're awfully cold"

"I don't know…" She said leaning her head against his shoulder. A single tear ran down her face. "But will you save me? If anything goes wrong, will you be there to save me?" She asked softly.

"Of course Kiera. Now did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Well…" He sighed and pressed his lips against Kiera's.


	6. Reluctant Goodbyes

"Whatcha doing?" asked Kiera walking in Marik's room, a lollipop in one hand.

"What does it look like?" Marik spat, his back to Kiera.

"Touchy!"

"Packing"

"Oh, hey where's your millennium club?"

"Over there" He stated blandly, not making a fuss about the name.

Kiera went over and picked it up. "Ooooooh pretty! Haha I am the almighty evil club wielder, you will bow to my power… ahem, I _said_ you will bow to my power!"

"You seriously want me to bow?"

"Do not question your Master's request! Zap! Bam!" Kiera said, pretending to make lightning bolts come out of the tip, but to her surprise they did. The wall immediately singed, black ash staining the paint.

"Hey you never told me this thing was magik!"

Marik gave a little sigh and continued packing.

"Cool! This thing rocks!" She cheered, zapping things left and right. After five minutes the room was black.

"Oops…"

Marik looked up, gritted his teeth and snatched the millennium rod from her hands.

"Can't you do anything but make a mess?!"

"Grrr I already told you, I can give haircuts!"

"Yeah like the on you gave me!"

"I thought it was cute!"

"Whatever"

"Maybe I should clean up?"

"Wow you're soooo smart!" hissed Marik sarcastically.

"Odion!!! Come clean up this mess you made!" Kiera shouted, now inspecting the walls.

"Seriously Marik, Odion must've like dashed in here without us seeing him and used the club to make this horrible mess! Odion, how dare you?"

Marik rolled his eyes and left his room.

"Fine be mean!" She shouted, sticking her tongue out.

"What mess?" Asked Odion hurrying into the room.

"This mess!"

"But I didn't…" He began but to his surprise he was alone.

Kiera wandered the halls aimlessly, wondering what she was going to do when Marik was gone. She had nothing better to do here now that Marik was leaving, _and I haven't been outside this smelly old mansion since I arrived, hmmm what fun could await me outside these walls _Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind. _TELETUBIES! _

Then something disturbed her thinking process.

RING RING RING 

_We have phone?_

She followed the ringing until she found the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? Is someone there? Oh dear there goes my teeth…"

There was silence for a minute or two then-

"Hello? Hello?" said the voice returning to the phone.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?" asked Kiera.

"Oh hello there hunny, I've got to talk to someone"

"Who?"

"Well... darn now I forget"

"Whom am I speaking to?"

"I forgot that too"

"Um…"

"This is Granny Jenkins, I'd like to speak to my grandson!" she demanded, her tone now angry.

"You don't have to get mad… who is this grandson of yours?"

"Nimrod!"

"Nimrod…. Hmm I think you might have the wrong-"

"I do not have the wrong number!!! My memory is very good, now give me Nimrod!"

"Last name please?"

"William"

"Nimrod William?"

"Yes, he's tall… um, yes he's very tall and…"

Odion stepped into the room.

"Who is it Kiera?"

"Some old person wanting a Nimrod William"

Odion blushed.

"What's up with you?"

"Just give me the phone" he snapped tearing it from Kiera's grip.

"Fine be mean! Like everybody else" she muttered.

Odion rolled his eyes.

"Hello??? Is any one there?" the voice asked.

"Yes Granny, I'm here"

Kiera burst with laughter. "Your name is Nimrod Odion James?"

Odion gave her a death glare and continued talking. "No granny. Yes I have clean underwear for the trip, uh no, no, I'm your grandson remember? What do you mean you've never met me before? No! I'm not a robber! I never called you a geezer! No don't jump off a cliff! What?! Where are you going? No, Gramps is not a sniper, or a robber, or a rapist! He's your- don't kill him!"

Kiera rolled on the floor hysterical with laughter.

"Granny, no! I'm coming over there immediately!" he yelled slamming the phone down on the hook. He looked over at Kiera gave a snide little sigh then stormed out.

Marik walked by the room, noticing Kiera. "Get up" he hissed giving her side a little kick.

"Ow!"

"I hardly touched you!"

"You're mean, I hate you!"

"But I just…"

"Shutup you big meaning, now what do you want?"

"Never mind!"

"Talk about pissing me off! First you kick me then you don't have anything to say"

"Yeah well you've been just plain annoying the last day or so!"

"Are you saying you're reluctant to get out of here?"

"What if I am, you can't do anything about it!"

"Your right, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't know why I've been staying here!"

"Neither do I!"

"Yes you do you LIVE here!"

"Fine whatever. Just get the hell out of my house!"

"Good, I'm leaving then!"

"Great to have you go, have a lousy time!"

Kiera rolled her eyes and stormed off,

"She's such a spoiled brat" Marik muttered.

Kiera went to her room straightaway and got what little things she had.

After she was out of hearing range of Marik she began muttering things about him until she ran into Matt.

"Hey Kiera what's up?"

"Nothing, now get out of my way!"

"Geese sorry!"

Kiera sighed. "Yeah sorry for biting your head…"

"No problem, now what's got you?"

"Marik, he's such an ass"

"Then where are you going?"

"Away from here!"

Matt put his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to talk but Kiera pulled away and continued down the hallway.

"Well… bye then!" He called after her.

She gave a halfhearted smile and waved.


	7. The Kaiba Manor

"Five bucks lady!"

"Damn, I'm all out… guess I'll have to pass" Kiera sighed leaving the café, her stomach still rumbling.

"I need… a job"

"Oh really?"

She looked up to see a tall, gorgeous young man looking over her.

"Yes… Why, you offering?"

"I might consider it. Your name?"

"Kiera, and you are?"

"Seto Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba to you"

"What can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?"

"I need a maid"

"Well you're in luck! I'm the best maid around these parts!"

"Good. When can you start? Oh and I'll need you to sign here" he said providing her with a large bundle of papers.

"Uh... sure. Oh and I can start right now, where's the house?"

"Come with me" He said a cold eerie tone to his voice.

Kiera nodded and followed him to his limo.

"LIMO!"

"What about it?" He sneered.

"Uh uh, nothing"

_Ahhh! A beautiful limo! A wonderful, beautiful, GORGEOUS limo!_

"Is it teletubbie proof?"

"What?"

_Oh my gosh… I can't believe I just said that!!!_

"Nothing… I said nothing"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and got into the limo.

"Are you coming or not?" He hissed

"Most definitely!" Kiera said hurriedly pulling herself inside before the driver hit the pedal.

"I don't just hire anybody" Kaiba sneered. "Can I see your resume?"

"Uh…" _What does this guy think? I carry one around with me twenty-four seven?_

"Well?"

"I don't have it"

"Don't have it?"

"Yes that is what I said"

Kaiba gave a loud huff and ended the conversation by turning his attention to the passing scenery.

Finally they arrived. The Kaiba Manor was a huge mansion.

"Wow…" Kiera mumbled as they walked up the marble stairway.

----------_The Next Day----------_

"Wowwie!!! I'm sitting in my own room at the Kaiba's house!!! I can't believe it, AND he's paying me lots! Plus I only have to dust and vacuum… I hope I know how to vacuum… heh heh"

"Miss Shafer Mister Kaiba is going out, he would like you to babysit his younger brother, Mokuba" said one of the butlers peering around her door.

"He never said anything about _babysitting_"

_----------The Beginning Of Kiera's Babysitting Flashback----------_

"Kiera Kiera Kiera, show me how to do cursive! You're really good!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Ok ok, just settle down. Ok move your hand like this… and then do a loop for the letter E. No no more like this…."

"Like this?"

"No like this. It's really not that hard"

"How's this?"

"No like _this_!"

"This?"

"NO! DAMMIT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU!!! LIKE THIS!!!"

"OW MOMMY SHE'S HURTING ME! HELPPPPPP!"

"Miss Kiera please stop hurting Karl"

"You wanna a piece of me?! Common you little retards I'll beat you all (evil maniac laugh) HAHAHA"

_----------End Of Flashback----------_

"Oh no I can't babysit… I uh… have a disease, I'm allergic to kids under the age of sixteen see?"

"Oh very well then, I'll tell Mister Kaiba-"

"Please keep this a secret I just uh don't like for people to know… he might make fun of me"

"Well ok it'll be dinner time in about an hour I'll have someone come get you"

Kiera nodded wearily and after the butler left she gave a sigh of relief.

_----------One Hour Later----------_

"Miss Shafer, tis dinner time" said a butler coming into her room.

"Ok, show me the way!"

The butler nodded and soon they arrived at the dining room.

It was huge, a lot bigger then Marik's and instead of the eerie dungeon look Marik was trying to go for the dining room was warm and welcoming. The fire crackled in the corner and as Kiera looked out the glass sliding doors small snowflakes drifted in the wind. But there was one thing wrong. There was no Matt, no Marik, and no suicidal Odion. No deformed platters Odion had made. No crude Rare-hunters, no laughter, no food fights.

"Let's say grace big brother!" Said Mokuba thoughtfully as he sat himself at the long empty table.

Kaiba gave him a glare, sighed and looked out the window.

"Who's he?" asked Kiera pointing to Mokuba.

Kaiba looked up and gave a look of little interest.

"I'm his little brother!" cheered Mokuba.

Kiera nodded and smiled.

Soon the food was brought in and everyone dug in except for Kaiba. He just poked it with his fork.

"Why don't you eat Mister Kaiba sir?" asked Kiera.

"It's not what I like" he said blandly.

The butler looked petrified.

"Oh sir, sorry sir, it's just yesterday you said you like mustard on your sandwich's I…"

"Well today I don't" he snapped.

"Quite sorry sir I'll just go replace it and-"

"Did I tell you to take it?"

The butler looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"N-no s-s-sir y-you didn't… I just wanted to hel-"

"I don't need your help! You think I'm not capable!?"

"No sir anything but that it's just-"

"GET OUT!" Kaiba shouted, standing up so abruptly his chair fell over and his plate slid off the table crashing into a million pieces.

Tears rolled down the butler's face. "But sir I have no where to go, no one will employ me and I have a family at home I-" He sobbed.

"I don't give a damn, this is the fourth time you've messed up, now get!"

The butler gave a weary nod and walked feebly out of the room. Kaiba then stormed off. Absolutely outraged.

Mokuba gave a loud sigh and grabbed a broom sweeping up the remains of Kaiba's plate.

"He does this most every night, so no need to worry" he said cheerfully.

Kiera nodded speechlessly.

"W-where is he? Do you suspect?" she asked finishing up her food.

"Probably in his room, doing some type of business. I really advise you don't go up there… it wouldn't be pretty"

"So? He just fired a person in need because he suddenly didn't like mustard! Is he always so cold hearted?"

Mokuba's eyes got really big as if she insulted him personally.

"Cold hearted? I really don't think he's like that I just-" Mokuba turned to Kiera to finish his sentence but he found he was alone.

SLAM SLAM SLAM 

"What the hell?" Kaiba spat getting up off his bed. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Kiera whipped open the door and pushed him onto the floor.

"How could you do that???" she yelled.

Kaiba looked horrified and a bit confused but soon enough his rage came back full blast and he stood up immediately.

"He deserves it! And anyway it's not even your business! You stay the hell away from me, now get out!"

"What so you just treat your employees like some broken toy, just throw them away like it was nothing?!" she screamed.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Yep"

Kiera now livid pulled him by his collar down to her level.

"You are an absolute scum of a human being" she said in a low cold tone then slapped him and walked out.

Kaiba put a hand to his cheek and look of confusion across his face.

----------_Somewhere In The Kaiba Manor----------_

"He is just some spoiled little brat who doesn't appreciate the fact he's filthy rich and just treats his employees like puppets" she fumed shoving her clothes carelessly into her suitcase. "I don't know where I'm going to go but-" she began but was interrupted by her door opening oh so slowly.

"A-are you leaving already Miss Kiera?"

"Huh?" Kiera mumbled and looked down. Mokuba was sitting on her bed.

"Yes" she sighed. "I don't belong anywhere and I always find myself going nowhere so I'm leaving"

"Don't go… I don't want some meanie maid person to come along, and you seem really nice…"

Kiera sighed.

"Please?"

"Ok but if your brother pisses me off one more time… I'm outta here"

Mokuba nodded and grinned. "Deal"


	8. A Side Of Chocolate

"Ew what are these cigarettes doing here?" Kiera said dusting off the coffee table. She ran up to Kaiba and shoved the pack in his face "See?! SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Cigarette Smoke Contains Carbon Monoxide. See? See? See? It's _bad_ for you!"

"But they're not mine!"

"Tsk tsk, been there done that, I know it's hard to stop but you really should I mean-"

"They aren't mine they're his" Kaiba sighed pointing to one of the many butlers that run around the Kaiba manor.

"What do you mean been there done that?" asked Mokuba turning his attention from the TV to Kiera.

"Oh used to smoke a little pot"

Kaiba looked taken a back "Anything worse?"

"Describe worse"

"Like more addictive… more dangerous"

"Oh yeah"

"Like what?"

"Sweets"

"What?"

"You know like sugar, candy"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Mokuba chuckled.

"Anyway, I've got to go- AUGH! What are you _doing_?!" Kaiba snapped.

"You're really dirty!"

"Stop squirting me with lemon pledge!"

"But your coat- it's so dirty, it's brown!"

"No you idiot it _is_ brown!"

"I know that's why I need to clean it!"

"No the color of my coat is brown naturally, it's a brown coat"

"I know, the _natural_ dusts that collect in your house and the _natural_ dirt that holds the ground together got on your coat and made it _natural_ brown"

"I think it looks good Seto, sort of like the natural brown you find in the toilet" Mokuba said.

"Eeeeeeewwwww, Mokuba! That's just gross!"

Kaiba gave both of them a death glare and left.

Kiera made sure Kaiba was all the way done the road until she crept upstairs.

_That Afternoon_

"I HOME!" Kaiba called walking through the door. He was immediately face to face with Kiera.

"What is THIS?" she asked holding up a "Seventeen".

"um… Seventeen"

"Exactly! And I need to know WHY you have it"

"But-"

"No buts about it!!! I just can't believe it… I just can't believe you never let me borrow it!"

"That's all?"

"Of course I think it's super cool you're a guy and read magazines like this!"

Kaiba gave her an odd look and made his way up to his room only to find it had been completely trashed.

"KIERA!!! GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

Kiera poked her head out from under the bed.

"I already am!" she said thoughtfully. "Like the redecorating I've done?"

Kaiba stood there fuming.

"Don't look at me like that I'm _helping _you!" she sighed.

"Clean… up… this… mess… right… NOW!!!"

"You do it, I'm bored" said Kiera blandly and walked out.

"GO CLEAN UP SOMETHING ELSE! MAKE YOUR SORRY ASS USEFUL FOR ONCE!" he bellowed.

_In The Kitchen_

Mokuba strolled casually over to the table completely engulfed in the book he was reading. He looked up and noticed Kiera washing dishes.

"Hey Kiera. I heard yelling upstairs, figured I come down here"

"Yes well your brother has no taste"

"Why not?"

"Because messy is in, he should know that he reads Seventeen"

"H-he d-d-does?" asked Mokuba shakily.

"Yep! Why?"

"AUGHHHHHHHH MY BROTHER'S GAY!" screamed Mokuba dropping his book immediately and running off.

"But…" said Kiera giving Mokuba and odd look "oh well"

Finally she finished with the last of the dishes and started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

"Boy am I hungry!" she grumbled. "Oooh this'll do nicely!"

She grabbed something dusty out of an empty cabinet corner and shoved the foreign object in her mouth. At the same moment Kaiba came into the room dripping with oatmeal. Kiera sat innocently on the counter munching on the food she'd discovered. Kaiba sat himself in one of the chairs.

Kiera tried to stifle a laugh. "W-what happened to you, tehehe"

"Wouldn't you know, Mokuba's an anti-Seventeen magaziner"

"Are you sure you're not blaming your personal mishaps on someone else because it makes you feel as if you are sane?"

"Are you saying I'm not sane?!"

"I have my opinions…"

Kaiba muttered something out of the corner of his mouth and rolled his eyes. "What are you eating anyway?" he asked.

"Not sure… it's sweet and yummy though" Kiera replied finishing the last of it.

"Where was it?" asked Kaiba mildly interested. _Hey maybe she's gone and poisoned herself, ha now that'd be funny_

"There" Kiera sighed, then pointed to one of the cabinets "Why? Is it bad? Did I eat something I wasn't supposed to?"

"Nah that was an old chocolate bar left over from last Easter"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Well that's good I thought it was something bad"

_Hmmmm, something just occurred to me… wasn't chocolate bad for some reason? Nah I'm just going insane _Kiera thought scratching her chin.

"By the way Seto, how long did you expect me to work for you"

"Until death, that's how he treats all his employees" Mokuba sighed coming into the room.

Kaiba nodded "As long as you can"

"Well sorry to disappoint you boys but I've got a life and I'll be out of here in a couple of months"

"Nope" muttered Kaiba.

"What was that?"

"I said you're not leaving until you've served three years, that's what the agreement was when you signed up for this job"

"What agreement? You just said "ok, come be my maid". You never said anything about an… _agreement_"

"If memory serves you signed a contract"

"But-"

"Sorry, but I could take you to court and make you stay longer"

"Why don't you let her go Seto? You know yourself you could easily have any of the best maids in the world"

Kiera raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh really?" she said looking Kaiba straight in the face.

"I just figure he's got a major crush on you" Mokuba said, shrugging. "Beats me, why else would he pay some looser to do a half-assed job then take you to court if you left"

Kaiba's face turned a deep shade of red. He made a low grumbling sound, and stood up, trying to look as serious as possible.

"I have my reasons" he snapped then left.

"Maybe he wants you to be his whore! Yeah that's it!" cried Mokuba.

Kiera whacked him over the head. "And how old are you again?" she spat, staring intently on the doorway that Kaiba had just left from.

"Thirteen, and proud of it!"

Kiera whacked him over the head again. "I'm not a looser" she growled.

"You like him don't you?" asked Mokuba, not phased at all that he was getting hit in the head with a cooking utensil.

Kiera rolled her eyes. "A lot more then you" she said and whacked him a third time but twice as hard. She jumped off the counter she was sitting on and left.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head. "What did I say?"

Kiera made her way back to her room.

_What if Mokuba was right… maybe he thinks I'll fall in love with him then like… rape me. No, no, that couldn't be it…_

_Hey what's up?_

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience_

_What?_

_You heard right babe_

_My conscience calls me babe?_

_Uh… yeah_

_Ok… Why are you talking- I mean thinking to me anyway?_

_Oh well I was eaves dropping and…_

_My conscience EAVESDROPS?_

_Uh yeah… I uh do lots of things; anyway, about Seto I really think you should say something to him, you know you like him, wouldn't it be so romantic?_

_But I'm sort of in a like… relationship already… isn't that like cheating… and who says I like him, he's been a mean bastard ever since I've been here_

_But are you really sure you don't want to be his whore, common now think about it_

_You're one perverted conscience_

_I'm just telling you how it is_

_Listen I know everyone advises you to uh listen to you but seriously, you have issues_

_Hun don't listen to him! He only wants to hurt you_

_What the hell? Who are YOU supposed to be?_

_Hunny, I'm your REAL conscience, believe me he's no good, he goes around and messes with peoples heads for kicks, he's wanted in seven dimensions, let me deal with this_

HIYA, KAPOW, WHAM, THUMP 

_There all done…_

_Whoa… goodness just kicked evil's ass_

_Huh?_

"Kiera… Kiera? Are you alive? Hello earth to Kiera"

"What? Where'd my conscience learn karate?"

"Kiera? Are you sure you're not going insane?"

Kiera was sitting on her bed with Kaiba trying to snap her back to life.

"What?!" she roared, grabbing his hand out of her face and twisting it into the air.

"Ouchies…"

"God dammit, what do you WANT?" she hissed.

"I wanted to apologize, and you're allowed to go any time you want. But uh are you ok? First you were a bit hypnotized now you angrier then I ever seen, what is going on, I'm NOT going to tolerate it"

"Oh uh sorry…" she mumbled let go of his wrist.

"I don't know why I bother" he grumbled getting up off the bed and turning to leave.

"No wait!" she cried grabbing onto his arm.

"What?"

"I really didn't mean to yell at you… I just remembered that I can't have chocolate; it makes me act all weird and moody… I didn't mean it, honest"

"Alright b-" Kaiba began to his surprise his lips were locked with Kiera's. He pulled away and gave her a death glare.

"What the hell was that?" he spat.

"I'm sorry… I told you chocolate makes me all hyper and I can't control it I-"

"Yeah some excuse, you little whore" he growled.

Kiera sighed and watched him leave.

"Maybe I should go get some super glue before I embarrass myself, this is going to be a long night" she muttered.

Alrighty then, sorry to keep you waiting so long but at least you have two more chapters to read. If I get five more reviews then I'll post another chapter this week. Plz review, oh and tell me what you think, maybe what you like, dislike, what you want me to change, add, ect anyways… keep an eye open for evil teletubbies! lol


	9. Excuses

"Hey it's not _my_ fault we don't have any glue, I'm telling you if the cat just would've held onto the rocket like I told it to then I wouldn't have had to glue it's feet down"

"Thanks you've been so much help" Kiera growled sarcastically.

"Anytime"

_Guess I just better lock myself in a room… till the choco mood swing passes over_

_The Next Day_

"Kiera? Kiera?" "Man where is she…" Kaiba mumbled clicking open doors. "Damn who locked the door?" Kaiba rummaged through his pocket for his keys, unlocked the door and clicked it open. Kiera lay sound asleep in the completely trashed broom closet.

_"Yaaaaaaaaawn, _mommy turn off the light…"

"Kiera what are you doing in here?"

"Huh? Man do I have a headache… who are you?"

"Don't start, now why again are you in here?"

"Oh Seto it's you… for a second I thought you were my mommy"

Kaiba gave her a "And I'm really supposed to believe that?" look.

"Listen, I already told you, I locked myself in this broom closet because I would've made a complete fool out of myself because of the chocolate"

"Sure" he said then put out a hand. "Need any help getting out of there?"

Kiera nodded and let him pull her out of the tangles of mops.

"Thanks… ummm sorry for being a bitch to you…"

"Yeah well I'll live" he said sourly.

She took him by then hand and started pulling him down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room"

"Why the hell would I want to go there for?" he said franticly.

Kiera rolled her eyes and continued to pull him around the mansion. She opened her door and sat down on the bed.

"Why did you offer me that job?" she asked sternly.

Kaiba sighed. "You know, I'm really not sure. Mokuba was right about one thing, I could have anybody in the world, I guess I was desperate; I mean we had a mass picketing a few months ago, half the maids and butlers quit. Leaving Mokuba and I to all the work. And the closest thing to a mop that I've ever seen is my Mokuba's haircut. Understand?"

"_And_ because I'm the most beautiful person on the face of the world!"

"Yeah sure"

"YAY!" Kiera cheered and gave him a hug. "And don't worry, I forgot there for a moment I don't have a life" her happy expression faded as she looked back on the argument she had with Marik.

"Oh… you really mean that?"

"Yeah I know, it sucks for me, but hey that's _life_"

Kaiba gave a halfhearted smile and patted her on the head. "I guess"

"Wow… if you ever got a girl friend you'd be dumped on the first date!"

"What?! Why'd you say that?"

"You patted me on the head… guys don't pat girls on the head! Oh yeah a pat on the head makes me feel so much better, oh common you can do better then that!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" he snapped.

"You could give me a hug, or if we were dating kiss me, not that we're dating or anything. Or you could give some advice or offer me something, maybe even a pat on the back but seriously a pat on the head?!"

"Like this?" Kaiba asked and pretended to give her a hug.

"What was that? Seriously, you need help. That was like a hug you'd give a smelly, sweaty person not a girl your friends with. Haven't you ever been on a date?"

"Who said we're friends?" he growled.

Kiera rolled her eyes.

_Later That Day_

"Ha! I win!"

"You can't win in Animal Crossing! It's a never ending game"

"Hey don't disinflate my bubble!"

Kiera rolled her eyes as she sat on Kaiba's bed watching him play Gamecube.

"Haha! Take that you over sized cow!"

"Man you really suck, why don't you do something useful for a change instead of tormenting the poor little villagers" Kiera said.

"But it's fun!"

"You are so heartless, can't you just leave the little pink dog alone, what has she ever done to you?!"

"She's pink!"

"I'm pink, or I like it a least, so what now you want to torment me?"

"No, I never said-"

"Excuses excuses, believe me I used to know someone I had to deal with that was completely suicidal, oh and my mental boyfriend, but anyway, it'd be nice if you didn't turn out like them. I think you're sub-conscience is afraid of the color pink because of a tragedy in your childhood…." Kiera paused and scratched her chin. "Ah yes I see it now, your father beat you while wearing a big pink sombrero, and that makes you feel the need to take your anger out on a little pink animated dog. Am I not correct?"

"No" Kaiba hissed.

"I see it now, you won't admit it because you feel as if you won't fit in with the other normal children. Yes yes, things are coming clearly now. You were afraid they'd find out the true freak hidden inside you, so you're cold-hearted to everyone!"

"What?!"

"Don't deny your past, it'll only lead to more confusion and anger"

"Shut the hell up! What do you know about my past?"

"Or… or it could be because you a male, and the masculine part of you feels you need to destroy anything "cute" or "cuddly""

"I like that one better. I mean common Nintendo, you even made the crocodiles outrageously cute, can't there be some giant monster come in and eat them all? Or a tornado, or… Jason and Freddy come into town, heh heh, all of them chain sawed to little pieces"

"You are so sick! We're through!" Kiera snapped and stormed out of the room.

"Through? Through with what? Hell I'm confused…"

Mokuba ran into the room just after Kiera left, a devious grin upon his face. "Hey since you guys are um "through", can she be my whore???"

"NO! AND GET OUT!" he roared.

_In Kiera's Room_

"I can't believe him. Chop up a whole bunch of animals. Cute ones too… Sure he can go and chop up teletubbies but a puppy? Where do these sick ideas come from? How horrible am I not to be able to recognize the killer within!?"

Mokuba opened the door and peered in.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Um… Will you be my whore?"

"NO! AND GET OUT!"

"Ok ok… no need to yell"

"You are so sick Mokuba!"

"Sick, but proud. That's all that matters babe"

"DON'T CALL ME BABE! GET OUT!!!"

"I'm going I'm going, oh and here's my card. Call me!"

Kiera rushed over to the door and slammed it shut.

"God, this family is messed up in more ways then one…" she muttered. "Oh and Seto will be coming through the door to apologize in five… four… three… two… one…"

"Kiera I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

_How did I know…_

"I'm really sorry… violence got the best of me"

"I'd say" she snorted.

"Please don't be mad…"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because none of the stuff I said really happened, and the animals are just animated…"

"Fine, but I'm going to hold a grudge for… one day. You'll find my stubbornness to be more then a nuisance"

"You're punishing me?"

"Yes, I believe you deserve it"

"Ok… whatever you say" _Man this girl's gone off the deep end…_

"Good I'm glad you agree"

"By the way Kiera dinner's going to be on the table in about ten minutes, I'm going downstairs, want to come?"

"No"

"Alright be that way I-"

"I'm ignoring you"

"If this is part of that "grudge" then I'm going to go and eat by myself"

"Good"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs by himself.

Alright! Finally done! I know this chapter's kind of short, . sorry, but like before, five more reviews and I'll post the next chapter the next day. Anyway, review review review! I'm really sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier, before it was completely outrageous it needed a ton of editing. And I know this chapter isn't all that great but I've been really busy, sry **again** lol


	10. Birthday Bribing

"Don't start with me! I'll give you an ass whoopin' like you've never seen!"

"Waaaaaah! Seto she's scaring me!" cried Mokuba, sitting on his floor, Kiera holding an electric beater threateningly over his head.

"How sad but it looks like Seto's not here to come to your rescue. You've been a little brat ever since I arrived here, and now you're going to pay!"

"Wait… so you want to kill me then… OH MY GOD, YOU'RE A NECROFELIAC!!!"

Kiera dropped the beater on the floor and ran out of the room screaming. "EEEEEEEWWWWWW! YOU ARE SO NASTY AND PERVERTED!"

"Heh, works every time" said Mokuba with an evil grin on his face.

_----------In Kiera's Room----------_

"Oh my gosh! I hate that little rat! He's so gross" she griped. Kiera started to re-organize her suitcase (what she did when she was extremely mad or bored) until she was interrupted by a loud yell. She leaned her ear against the door to listen to the conversation.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!!!"

"Mokuba you are going with Miss Levartsala whether or not you like it!"

"Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Mokuba you are thirteen and I'm twenty don't be a fool. You are going with Misses Levartsala like befo- GAAAAAAH!"

"Oh that had to hurt, like I said before I'm not going with Miss Le-farts-a-lot, and I don't know how many times I'll have to kick you in the groin before you learn"

"You… little… twerp…."

"Seto, don't waste your breathe"

"Get… him!" he yelled and three butlers escorted him out of the room and into the limo where he would be taken to his babysitter.

Kiera then made her way down the stairs about ten minutes later, to find Kaiba watching TV, apparently feeling much better.

"Hey what's up looser?" asked Kiera sitting herself on the couch.

"Hey Kiera, Mokuba's gone and I need you to help with his surprise party"

"No way you little punk!"

"What is with you? Why are you calling me names?"

"What's it to ya, you stupid little freak!"

"Ok…" _She's lost it…_

"What are you watching, fatso?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "ER but everyone is going to have to get their butt in gear and get to work… including all the _MAIDS_"

"I don't clean for a rancid chicken"

"I'm getting mad, you _WORK_ for _ME_, you are the _EMPLOYEE_ and I am the _BOSS_. _YOU_ do as _I SAY_"

"Fine ugly butt face!"

"Is this that… grudge?"

Kier nodded.

"Well quit it or I'll make you do whatever Mokuba wants"

Kiera nodded franticly. "W-what would you like me to do master???"

Kaiba sighed and nodded. "That's more like it"

----------_Later That Day----------_

"I'm telling you I can't cook!" hissed Kiera holding a spatula ever so threateningly.

"Fine we'll just order a cake, hang up the banners, then vacuum the living room and hallway, then help the butlers with the setting of the table, I'll give you more things to do when you're done"

"What?! So basically you're telling me I have to do the whole house?!"

"Well you are a maid," said Kaiba smirking, and then left.

Kiera fumbled with the tape for a moment then finally got a few pieces, taping up the banners. She pulled out the vacuum cleaner and set right to work. After a bit she was ready to set the table.

"Wait… there are four spoons?" Kiera asked.

"Yes ma'am, four spoons, three forks, and two knives. One for each of the courses"

"But why don't you just re-use the utensil?"

The butler gasped. "Unthinkable! Now set the table the way I asked"

Kiera rolled her eyes and continued setting.

_----------One Hour Later----------_

"There, the house is nice and clean. Now am I done?"

Kaiba contemplated the question for a moment sighed. "Go get yourself cleaned up Mokuba will be here any moment, oh and let the guests in!"

Kiera did as told, "He'd probably want me to come in my birthday suit instead of some frilly dress," she muttered making her way up stairs. "I hate dresses… I'll show Kaiba how much control he has over me"

Kiera opened her bedroom door, and made a real quick changed running down stairs to greet the "birthday boy". She was required to.

She sat on the top step and looked around. No one had noticed her… _yet_. Everyone was either in dresses or suits except for Kiera, she wore a tight neon pink T-shirt and some dirty wash jeans with rips in the knees. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Kaiba had practically invited every kid in Domino City for Mokuba's surprise birthday party.

"Quick, turn off the lights" she heard someone say. The lights flashed off and the room flooded with darkness. Suddenly the door creaked open and Mokuba, followed by Misses Levartsala, entered.

"SURPRISE!" The whole room bellowed as the lights flashed back on. Kiera just sighed and slumped.

Mokuba's eyes got really big and he took off at a run. He passed the huge table of presents. He ran past all the food. He ran _over_ his friends.

Kiera felt something slam into her. She looked down.

"This is the best birthday present you could've gotten me Seto!" he cheered with joy hugging her tightly.

"Get off you little perv!" she yelled and shook him off.

"I like 'em feisty!" he said and re-tatched himself to her.

Kiera narrowed her eyes. "I said let go!" she shouted.

Mokuba shook his head and looked up. "Hmmm, you've got a nice rack"

"I warned you!" she snapped and kicked him hard with her black stilettos. Mokuba fell back and rolled down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a loud thump.

Kaiba quickly made his way up to the top of the stairs, his face flushed with anger. He stood one step below Kiera so he was face to face with her.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? WHY ARE YOU NOT IN YOUR PROPER CLOTHES? AND HOW DARE YOU THROW MY BROTHER OFF THE STAIRS, HE COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT! HE WAS JUST HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!"

Kiera stuck out her tongue and spit in his face.

Kaiba wiped it away very slowly, now even more enraged. "YOU'RE A DAMN BITCH!"

"And you're a mean bastard" she replied calmly.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!"

"I would be more then happy to!"

The rest of the room watched in horror. Mokuba got up slowly and began to cry.

"B-but big b-brother… I-I don't w-w-want her to leave"

"Mokuba, we'll get another maid. An even nicer one" he replied in a fake cheery voice.

"But I want Miss Kiera!"

"But Mokie… I could give you anyone you like, or even anything you like, how about a pony? Would you like a pony?"

"I WANT KIERA!" he shouted.

"But Mokuba-"

"I'll run away!" he threatened.

"Alright alright…" he sighed the turned to Kiera. "You'll be staying one more day" his voice lowered, "just long enough to find someone else, then… you're out of here got it?!" he spat anger returning.

"No"

"What?"

"I'm leaving now"

"You can't," he argued under a hushed voice.

"Can't I? You wouldn't really take me to court to make me stay one day, the judge would think you've lost you're marbles. I'll stay on three conditions, I stay for good, I don't do house work and you pay me"

"Pay you for what?" he snapped.

"Staying, that's what. Ten bucks an hour, oh and I get my own room like before"

"You're insane"

"Are you sure you want to make Mokuba mad?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Alright it's a deal" he replied sourly. He turned to the rest of the room. "I apologize for our rude house guest but the party will continue as before-"

"And?" Mokuba interrupted.

"And, Miss Kiera will be staying with us"

"YAY!"

Again, I apologize for the fact it took so long to update, the chapter wasn't ready. I'm changing it, six more reviews and I'll up date, and this time it'll be the next day


End file.
